When Everything Changes
by Lian4
Summary: Jace and Clary's wedding is right around the corner. When a night of celebration turns into a night of terror will their nuptials be postponed indefinitely?


Alec leaned back on the chair rubbing at the bandage on his head. It had been a long night that had started as Jace's bachelor party. Alec, Magnus, Sam, Bat, Luke, and Jace were spending the evening at Luke's having a bonfire and barbecue. Jace rarely drank these days having lost his taste for it after being kidnapped by Sebastian. Now he only drank on special occasions. Isabelle had given Alec a case of wine and several twenty four packs of beer and soda. Alec had initially thought this was her way of bribing them to come to the party, but he was wrong. She'd arranged for her, Maia, Lily, and Clary to go out as well.

The night had started out well. Luke had gone early to his farm in upstate NY and had the food going when Alec and the others had arrived. It had been a long time since they had time to kick back and relax. The last time they'd really been able to let go was before Jace and Clary took over The Institute and they had been celebrating Alec and Magnus' first anniversary. After that they had too much to worry about to even think about leaving The Institute for any long period of time.

The night took a bad turn when one of Maia's wolves arrived with the news that a group of demons and forsaken were converging on an outdoor concert in Central Park. Alec knew there would be hundreds of people out on the lawn for the free concert. It only took Jace a second to decide that the wolves would not be able to handle the situation alone. They contacted Isabelle and Clary who hadn't left The Institute yet and made arrangements for them all to meet at Central Park. Isabelle was in charge of bringing the weapons they needed.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing at the entrance to the park gearing up. The horde of Forsaken and demons had stopped momentarily and Jace was anxiously watching them wondering where they came from. The Clave hadn't given them any warning of demon activity in the city. The Shadowhunters and wolves moved towards the horde when the unthinkable happened. The horde started rushing towards the concert goers.

People began screaming loudly above the beautiful classical music the quartet was playing on the stage. The Shadowhunters and wolves under a glamour spun by Magnus rushed into the mass of frightened mundanes attacking the beasts that would have otherwise killed them.

Sirens drew Alec's attention. The police had responded quicker than expected. He looked up to see the SWAT team and several armed officers rushing towards them. He knew they didn't see any of them because they were glamoured. Before he could yell for Magnus to drop the glamour the police opened fire on the demons.

"Alec," Isabelle said shaking him gently. He opened his eyes; she was still in her gear. Her hair was messy and tangled.

He sat up stretching his sore muscles. He tried to get all the kinks out but the stiff gear vest only allowed for minimal movement in his current state. "Iz, how long have I been asleep?" He yawned.

She put her hand on his face and smiled. "Only a few hours, why don't you go upstairs and change? I'll stay her e with Jace."

Alec looked at his parabatai still unconscious in the bed. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave him. Jace had been hit five times struggling to get an injured Simon and Izzy through the portal. Alec was in front of him helping Maia. As soon as they'd gotten to the front doors of The Institute he'd collapsed forward into Alec's arms. Alec remembered how gray Jace had looked; he hadn't realized that Jace was hurt at all. There hadn't been any warning, not even anything through the parabatai rune. The Silent Brothers had taken him right away to his room and told them there was massive blood loss and that Jace may not make it through the night. The Silent Brothers said the bullets were not normal mundane bullets and that the healing process had been slow because of it.

Alec reached and took Jace's hand. "I'll be right back brother."

Isabelle pulled Alec into a fierce hug. "Make sure to eat something." She said, "and bring me back some coffee."

"I will," He promised kissing the top of her head. He pulled back to look at her. "How's Simon?"

"Brother Enoch's tending his leg now. Mundane bullets seem to do a great deal of damage and aren't very accurate at all. They could use some training."

Alec chuckled. "Their ways and their weapons are much different than ours. We train all our lives, they only train a few years."

"Go on," Isabelle urged releasing him. "And don't forget my coffee."

Alec grinned at her. "I won't."

Alec walked down the hallways where Silent Brothers tended to both wolves and Shadowhunters alike. Maia's pack was still searching the park for stray demons, but the horde had disappeared when the police opened fire. It was almost like it was staged that way. This had never happened before.

"Alec!" Maia called rushing towards him down the hall dodging between the injured. When she reached him she looked at him wide eyed. "You were hit, are you okay?" She said touching the bandage.

Alec nodded, "Yes it was only a graze. I'm fine."

"Magnus told me to let you know he'll meet you at the apartment later. He's still seeing to injured mundanes at the park. "We've rounded up about twenty more injured Shadowhunters. Magnus is going to make a portal to bring them here."

Twenty more…there was a time when it was just Jace, Alec, and Izzy doing the same work now that the new Shadowhunters they were training did, Alec nodded. "How's your pack?"

"We're not at our usual number right now as expected since we're still licking our wounds." Maia answered.

"Did you lose anyone?"

Maia shook her head. "Not that I know of, the time of silver bullets has long passed. Is everyone accounted for on your end?"

"I don't know, my mother's taken the lead on the rescue efforts because of what happened to Jace."

Alec's words were cut off when Maryse appeared out of nowhere beside him. He looked at her, her expression was grim. "Mom what is it?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh my Alec, my dear sweet boy;" Maryse said putting her arms around him. He could feel her body shaking. His mom, who through everything was always steady and brave, it unnerved him.

Alec pulled back and looked at her. "What is it Mom?"

She held out a clipboard to Alec. He took it from her scanning the names on the list. "Who's missing?"

"Just one person, out of all of us just one person."

"Mom, you're scaring me. Who is it?"

"It's Clary," she said quietly.

Alec took a step back hitting the wall. "Clary, she was there?" He asked incredulously. "She wasn't supposed to be."

"Alec, the call went out for all able bodied Shadowhunters to meet at the park." Maia reminded him. "Why shouldn't she go?"

Alec shook his head angrily. "Because she wasn't able bodied, damnit Clary what were you thinking?"

"I saw her during the fight, she looked fine." Maia offered.

"Well she's not on her death bed." Isabelle said from where she was leaning in Jace's doorway. She walked over to the group. "She's just pregnant, and I don't see why that would keep her from fighting. Mom…"

"Izzy weren't you supposed to stay with Jace?" Alec said angrily.

Isabelle ignored her brother. "Clary and I were together during the fight, but after the shooting started we got separated."

Alec took a deep breath. "I'm going back to Jace's room. I don't want him to wake up alone. Maia, fill Izzy in on what's happened and check every one of the wounded. Mom, keep working on the rescue effort but make sure everyone is looking for Clary among the wounded."


End file.
